Project Abstract Reaching epidemic proportions, chronic kidney disease (CKD) remains a challenge both for the nephrologist as well as the federal exchequer as it is a major consumer of VA+Medicare+Medicaid dollars. The current arsenal against CKD continues to be limited to medications geared toward normalizing hypertension and/or blood glucose. There is an urgent an unmet need for developing novel strategies that directly target renal scarring or fibrosis. With recent evidence indicating that Rho-associated coiled-coil kinase2 (ROCK2) signaling plays an integral role in inflammation and fibrosis there is intense effort in the biotech industry to develop safe and effective ROCK2 selective inhibitors. Based on the available literature and highly compelling proof-of- concept data, Angion Biomedica, together with the Schrodinger Company, NY and Dr. Yangbo Feng, a pioneer in ROCK2-related drug development, seeks to advance an orally bioavailable and highly selective ROCK2 inhibitor for the treatment of CKD. Unlike first generation mixed ROCK (1+2) inhibitors, it is anticipated that a selective ROCK2 inhibitor will not only prove efficacious in mitigating fibrosis but will also carry a lower risk of any side effects associated with chronic dosing.